


Ficlet (untitled)

by prophetkristy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 4.06 "Faith", Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Missing Scene, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetkristy/pseuds/prophetkristy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morpha dreams set during 4.06 "Faith".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet (untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Gaeta Squee](http://gaeta-squee.livejournal.com/214483.html).

The merciless stab of a morpha injection in his thigh is followed by icy tendrils of numbness creeping through his veins and then a cool blackness descending. . . .

When Felix opens his eyes, he's behind the wheel of a rental car, cruising down a winding coastal highway on Picon with the top down. Despite his sunglasses, he still has to squint against the sun's enthusiasm, but that minor annoyance is more than compensated for by delicious lungfuls of fresh air, the calls of seabirds, the gleaming path of sunlight on the ocean. He drives with one hand on the wheel and one on the stick shift, smoothly working up and down through the gears as he skillfully navigates the turns. Next to him, Dee has her head thrown back against her seat, drinking in the wind and the sunshine, full lips curved in enjoyment, her loose, wavy hair whipping around her head and picking up red highlights. He's still wearing his grimy tanks, but she doesn't seem to mind; she has one warm hand on his thigh, occasionally threatening his concentration. He hits a straight section and lifts his shifting hand to gently brush up her arm. Dee lifts her head and looks at him in response, laughing and reaching over to brush through his hair with her fingers in an attempt to tame the curls against the wind. The joy in her face validates his impulse to invite her to accompany him on leave while _Galactica_ 's at Fleet HQ, and he returns her smile before reluctantly dragging his eyes back to the road.

When he looks over again, it's Mathias sitting next to him in the car. She wears a sleeveless sundress that shows off the muscles of her upper body, along with her combat helmet. Sunlight reflecting off the goggles perched on the front of her helmet blinds him momentarily, and he looks away quickly, blinking away the afterimage.

They're coming up on another turn. Felix pushes the clutch in to downshift, and suddenly flames of intense pain shoot up his leg. " _Frak_ " escapes his lips—he only finds strength for a whisper, which the wind instantly snatches away. The agony sends darkness creeping over his vision, and his eyes close in a grimace.

He opens his eyes and finds himself flat on his back, pain throbbing through his leg and up his body, a familiar and nauseating stench of sewage and sweat making his breath shallow. Above him, Helo swims into focus, obviously trying not to look concerned. A chill trickles through his guts as Felix looks blearily up at Helo and realizes that he can't feel his toes.


End file.
